El Testamento de Lucifer
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El más mortifero enemigo del SG-1 regresa otra vez, pero en ésta ocasión, con una sorpresa: duplicado. En una misión de exploración SG, un clon de Lucifer es encontrado congelado. Una vez que el Goa'uld llega a la Tierra, empieza la pesadilla para nuestros heroes...
1. Prologo

**"EL TESTAMENTO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**Nota del Autor: **Lucifer es un personaje ficticio que inventé para mi serie de fanfics de "La Trilogía de Lucifer" ("La Rebelión de Lucifer", "Lucifer", y "La Venganza de Lucifer") una serie de historias del SG-1 que tenían en común la amenaza de este cruel Señor del Sistema Goa'uld que llegaba desde lo mas remoto del espacio para destruir a nuestros héroes y dominar la Tierra. La presente historia NO es una continuación directa de esta Trilogía, más bien toma datos de referencia de la misma para su trama en si. El lector puede, si se siente obligado a hacerlo, tomar este relato como una suerte de continuación de esos tres fanfics de todas maneras, pero cabe aclarar que la continuidad entre las historias no es del todo exacta. Como tenía ganas de traer de nuevo a este personaje, me tome la libertad de modificar cosas que seguramente, si leyeron esas tres historias, encontraran que entran en conflicto con esta. Hecha la aclaración, he aquí el relato en si…

* * *

**PROLOGO **

**LUCIFER **

_Hubo un tiempo en que fui respetado. _

_La sola mención de mi nombre provocaba pavor a los seres de la galaxia… ¡Si, incluso, los Señores del Sistema se ponían a temblar cuando yo pasaba! _

_Oh, días de gloria…días perdidos en el polvo del olvido y la derrota… _

_**Estoy muerto. **_

_De mi cuerpo huésped solo cenizas quedan. Puedo sentirlas… desperdigadas y mezcladas con el negro vacío del infinito estelar. _

_Mi tumba eterna. _

_Muerto, reducido a cenizas… abandonado por mis fieles ejércitos de seguidores Jaffa y olvidado incluso por aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarme._

_**¡Pero no derrotado! **_

_Mientras viví, con el paso de los años descubrí formas de permanecer tal que, aunque muerto en apariencia, el negro velo del fallecimiento JAMAS ha de tocarme. _

_**¡Yo vivo! **_

_**¡Yo existo para siempre! **_

_Y voy a volver una vez más. _

_Volver… para vengarme de aquellos que osaron desafiarme… ¡De los que se atrevieron a pretender mi muerte! _

_Los Tau'ri. _

_El SG-1. _

_¡La Tierra! _

_¡Tiemblen, estén donde estén! ¡Mi odio NO conoce límites! ¡Mi ira es infinita! _

_Y mi Maldad… ¡Es una Maldad Sin Fin! _

_¡YO VIVIRE DE NUEVO! _

**Fin del Prologo. **

**Continuara… **


	2. Capitulo 1

**"EL TESTAMENTO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 1 **

El General Landry se paseaba muy inquieto de un lado para el otro en el interior de la cabina de control del StarGate, mientras que como de costumbre, técnicos y operarios se ocupaban del ya harto conocido proceso de activación de la Puerta Estelar. Hacia exactamente dos horas que el equipo del SG-1 había salido en misión especial de exploración al P4X-999 y desde entonces, las comunicaciones habían sido cortadas.

Con los ojos cansados, Landry contempló a través del vidrio de cristal de la cabina el anillo giratorio del StarGate. ¡Cuantos dolores de cabeza había aprendido a soportar desde que asumiera el puesto de General en Jefe del SGC! Había veces en que, secretamente, maldecía al Alto Mando por ponerlo allí…

Desde hacia ya unos meses, todo no eran más que malas noticias, una detrás de la otra: la desaparición de Vala, la creciente amenaza en la galaxia de Los Ori… y encima, la Alianza Lucien complicándolo todo.

Si a eso se le sumaba el inmenso poder de los Priores y a algunos políticos de Washington que pedían su cabeza a gritos, Landry tenia un caldo de mas de un sabor amargo delante de sus narices… un caldo el cual no le quedaba mas que tragar hasta la ultima gota, conteniendo las arcadas y los vómitos.

"Menudo baile en el que estamos metidos", pensaba Landry, mientras los símbolos del Portal se colocaban en su lugar y el conocido destello de luz, similar al agua, aparecía alumbrando la sala.

Landry esperó, tratando de ser paciente, a que los técnicos delante de las computadoras establecieran contacto con el planeta alienígena mediante la sonda MALP. Si nada sucedía y no había noticias ni de Mitchell, ni Jackson ni de Carter… entonces el General debería temerse lo peor de lo peor.

-¿General? – un operario le llamó, interrumpiendo sus amargas cavilaciones – Señor, tenemos respuesta de P4X-999… La Coronel Carter en línea.

Landry suspiró, ruidosamente, aliviado.

-En pantalla – ordenó, acercándose a un monitor de computadora en donde, con algo de estática, no tardó en formarse el rostro de una muchacha rubia con uniforme militar – Carter… Creo que no sabes el alivio que me da volverte a ver, Coronel. ¿Cómo esta la situación?

Hubo una pausa en la respuesta de la imagen de Carter. Por un momento, la muchacha rubia parecía a punto de desaparecer. Luego, merced a varios ajustes técnicos, la señal mejoró y todos en la cabina pudieron oír la voz de la Coronel.

-Señor… sentimos no poder reportarnos antes, pero como vera, las señales radiales se distorsionan bastante.

-¿Están todos bien?

-Afirmativo. Pese a los disturbios gravimetricos del planeta, nuestro arribo fue excelente.

-Me alegro, Sam… ¿Están contigo el Dr. Jackson y el Coronel Mitchell?

La imagen de Carter cambió sustituida por la de Cameron Mitchell, el nuevo "jefe" del SG-1…

-Señor, mejor vaya avisando a los especialistas y a los científicos allá – dijo con el ceño fruncido – Esto va a traer cola…

Landry, militar experto en años en la practica y la acción, no tardó en darse cuenta que la mirada de Mitchell decididamente demandaba urgencia… en extremo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es esta vez? – preguntó, con un nudo en el estomago - ¿Son Los Ori?

-Negativo, señor – Carter volvió a irrumpir en la imagen – Me temo que esta vez se trata de los Goa'uld…

Landry sabia que sentirse aliviado no seria lo mas correcto en esos momentos, sin embargo, la sensación lo invadió pese a si mismo.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Acaso el viejo Baal todavía no ha aprendido a no molestar?

La pequeña humorada del General quedo sin efecto. A las imágenes de Carter y Mitchell se sumó la del Dr. Jackson.

-Señor, se trata de un Goa'uld que _se suponía_ derrotado… Es… más bien, es un asunto de suma seriedad.

Landry frunció el ceño. Este nuevo misterio terminó por colmar su paciencia.

-Muy bien. **¿Qué demonios esta pasando?**

* * *

El SG-1 regresó al Cuartel General una hora después. Impaciente, Landry esperó a que el equipo ocupara sus lugares delante de la mesa de la Sala de Conferencias. Con la excepción de Teal'c, que se encontraba atendiendo asuntos del Consejo Jaffa en Dakara, el SG-1 se encontraba completo… y con cara de mucha preocupación.

-P4X-999 provocaba un curioso disturbio gravitacional – informó Carter, comenzando la charla – Cuando llegamos, el StarGate estaba empotrado en lo que parecía una suerte de laboratorio de tecnología avanzada. Un laboratorio Goa'uld… Encontramos computadoras y maquinas y dispositivos para manipular ADN que JAMAS se han visto hasta el momento… y mucho mas.

Carter enmudeció, echándole una mirada a Daniel. Fue el turno del Dr. Jackson de hablar…

-Encontramos registros con textos en el idioma de los Goa'uld… y un hombre congelado en una cámara criogénica.

El silencio se desplomó como un manto en la habitación. Landry le sostuvo la mirada a Jackson, inexpresivo.

-Un hombre joven, en apariencia – continuó Jackson – Al principio, Sam y yo hicimos hipótesis… pensamos que se trataba de una victima de alguna clase de… investigación genética avanzada Goa'uld, como las que Nirrti o Anubis solían hacer. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando comencé a traducir los registros… y encontré El Testamento.

-¿Un testamento? – Landry estaba confundido - ¿De quien?

-Lucifer – disparó Jackson, dejando de lado los formalismos.

Se produjo otro silencio angustiante en la sala. El General enarcó una ceja.

-Déjenme ver si entendí bien – pidió, levantando una mano – Hay un laboratorio de avanzada tecnología enclavado en el P4X-999, donde un hombre yace dormido en una cámara criogénica. El Dr. Jackson traduce los registros del lugar y encuentra… el Testamento de Lucifer.

-En términos sencillos… si – Jackson se encogió de hombros.

-Maravilloso – el General asintió – Supongan por el momento que no sé NADA sobre este Goa'uld en particular… ¿Por qué no me ponen al corriente sobre él?

La Coronel Carter (que se esperaba algo como esto) tomó la palabra rápidamente. Extendió tres legajos en folios que, solícitamente, entregó a Landry.

-Los detalles están ahí, señor. Básicamente y resumiendo lo que usted podrá leer, Lucifer fue un Señor del Sistema Goa'uld menor que ansiaba el Poder. Luchó, en tiempos antiguos, contra otros Señores del Sistema y fue derrotado, huyendo de la galaxia junto con muchos de sus seguidores. Se lo creía perdido, hasta que hace 6 años reapareció en escena… Tuvimos varios… enfrentamientos contra él, entre los que podemos citar un arma geo-climática y planes dementes para invadir y destruir la Tierra.*

* **(Acontecimientos ocurridos en mis fanfics del SG-1 "Lucifer" y "La Venganza de Lucifer". Nota del autor) **

-Un tipo duro, vamos – intervino Mitchell, desde su rincón en la mesa.

-Mas que eso. Lucifer era diferente a los otros Señores del Sistema por muchas razones. Una de ellas era la enorme inteligencia estratégica que poseía – Carter hizo una pausa, luego mientras Landry hojeaba los informes, continuó – Lo derrotamos y _se_ _suponía_ que para siempre, después de una gran batalla… hasta que encontramos el laboratorio y al ser encerrado en esa cámara.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el sujeto congelado con este enemigo vencido? – Landry dejó de lado el informe que estaba leyendo para mirar a Carter.

-El hombre en suspensión criónica es… un clon, señor – dijo Jackson, antes que su amiga pudiera hablar – Todo lo averiguamos cuando traduje parte del Testamento. Al parecer, nuestro "amigo" Lucifer tenia un plan de contingencia por si lo derrotábamos… El sujeto congelado es una creación genéticamente desarrollada, completada con otro simbionte Goa'uld adherido en su interior… una suerte de copia / prolongación suya, lista para reemplazarlo.

Landry se puso de pie bruscamente.

-¿Dónde esta el clon?

-Contenido en su cámara todavía, señor – Carter se apresuró a tranquilizar al General – Lo dejamos en los laboratorios del nivel-12 cuando regresamos. Varios soldados lo están custodiando, pero el equipo de ciencias confirma que NO es peligroso… mientras siga inactivo.

-Menos mal.

-Señor, pido permiso para hablar libremente – Mitchell se puso de pie también de su asiento. Las miradas de todos recayeron en él.

-Permiso concedido, Cameron.

-Señor, deberíamos reducir a cenizas al clon de ese Lucifer y proceder a destruir el laboratorio alienígena donde lo gestaron. Algo peligroso no puede permanecer existiendo.

-Hum… No creo que sea necesario llegar a tal extremo, señor. El equipo científico afirma que realmente es inofensivo.

-Mientras no despierte, Coronel Carter – le recordó el General Landry.

-Considere lo útil que podría ser estudiar esta tecnología de clonación, señor – insistió Carter – Podría servirnos y mucho en nuestra lucha contra Los Ori…

-Además de que no hemos terminado de traducir todo el testamento de Lucifer - intervino Jackson – Puede contener todavía mas información útil que no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder…

-¿Señor? – Mitchell habló de nuevo – Con el debido respeto, creo que DEBERIAMOS liquidarlo.

Landry permaneció pensativo largo rato, considerando la cuestión, hasta que…

-Sé que cometo una imprudencia al tomar una decisión sin consultar al Alto Mando… pero después de leer el informe y oír que este Señor del Sistema es un autentico peligro (y enfatizo "peligro", gente) no puedo permitir que a la creciente amenaza Ori se sume algo mas – hizo una pausa. Tomó aire antes de proseguir – Debemos destruir al clon.

Carter y Jackson protestaron, pero el General había tomado su decisión. Nada podría revocarla…

…_Salvo, claro, el Destino… _

Súbitamente, la alarma del SGC se disparó. La puerta de la Sala de Conferencias se abrió de golpe y un soldado, blanco como la nieve, entró a trompicones.

-¡General! ¡Tenemos problemas!

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Dios Bendito?

-El clon en el laboratorio… ¡HA DESPERTADO!

**Continuara…**


	3. Capitulo 2

**"EL TESTAMENTO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 2 **

La celda no era muy grande, apenas lo vital para que una persona se moviera por ella. Custodiándola, tras una reforzada puerta de acero electrificada, había varios soldados, bien armados…

El hombre sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y vistiendo un uniforme de presidiario naranja no era ni muy joven ni tan viejo. Su cabeza, una calva reluciente, era lo más destacado de su peculiar fisonomía.

Por lo demás, si uno obviaba las miradas de un odio frío, atroz e inteligente de su rostro, el prisionero Goa'uld hubiera pasado por un hombre normal y corriente…

-Mete miedo, ¿verdad? – el comentario de Mitchell hizo sobresaltar a Carter. Ambos se encontraban detrás de un vidrio protector en una sala adyacente a la celda.

El prisionero, al hablar Cameron, volvió sus vivaces ojos hacia ellos. A pesar de que el vidrio era grueso e insonorizado para él, algo había en su expresión que daba a entender que aquel no era un ser del todo ordinario… ni inofensivo.

-Sus intentos por contenerme son patéticos – la voz que emergió de la boca del prisionero sonó gruesa, distorsionada, alienígena. Su boca se torció en un mohín de desprecio – Exijo mi liberación… ¡De inmediato!

-Si, seguro. Como si fuéramos a hacerlo – Mitchell se cruzó de brazos, sarcástico.

La puerta de la sala se abrió. El General Landry, junto con la fornida figura de Teal'c acompañándolo, entró.

-General – Carter se puso en posición de firmes automáticamente, seguida de su compañero.

-Descansen, Coroneles. ¿Cómo esta nuestro prisionero?

-De mal humor – Mitchell señaló al clon de Lucifer – Nada serio. Solo un Goa'uld preso.

-¿Se sabe como se descongeló? – preguntó Teal'c, sin dejar de mirar al detenido detrás del vidrio con una fría expresión de antipatía.

-La unidad crio-genética estaba, al parecer, pre-programada para desactivar sus procesos de hibernación celular al cabo de cierto tiempo – explicó Carter. Landry y Teal'c enarcaron las cejas.

-Quiere decir que estaba listo para empollar pasado un tiempo – comentó Mitchell, dándole unos golpecitos al vidrio reforzado que les separaba del prisionero alienígena – Sam dice que ese Lucifer lo tenia como reemplazo… Pero por las fotos que vi en el expediente, no se parece en nada al Goa'uld original… salvo por esa horrible expresión de suficiencia odiosa que no se le borra del rostro, claro.

-Lucifer solía cambiar de cuerpo anfitrión con cierta regularidad – dijo Teal'c – Sus anteriores encarnaciones diferían unas de otras, ciertamente.

-¿Es cierto que te enfrentaste a este sujeto en el pasado? – le preguntó Mitchell.

Teal'c no respondió enseguida. Detrás del vidrio de cristal, Lucifer sonrió maléficamente.

-Enfrenté a una de sus encarnaciones – explicó el Jaffa – No se veía como este, pero su maldad es la misma.

…Mientras Teal'c hablaba, el Goa'uld ensanchó su sonrisa sardónica...

-¿Dónde esta Daniel? – la Coronel Carter desvió su vista a la entrada de la sala.

-Jackson intenta descifrar mas pasajes del Testamento de Lucifer – informó Landry, incomodo con las miradas que el clon preso dirigía constantemente hacia ellos – Logró sacar una parte… Es como una especia de venganza póstuma de algún tipo. Hay palabras de amenaza constante para "aquellos que osaron derrotarlo"…

-Es increíble. El tipo sabia que lo iban a matar y lo planeó TODO – Mitchell miró al interior de la celda y a su ocupante con asco – Lo que faltaba, un sicótico alienígena. ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes locos con esos Priores y sus amos!

-Me imagino que de tratarse de Lucifer no se quedara solamente en un mero experimento de replicación genética – Carter meneó la cabeza – Baal tiene en su haber varios clones y ninguno de ellos tiene nada de particular.

-…Salvo el retorcido sentido del humor, claro – el sarcasmo de Mitchell no encontraba eco entre sus compañeros. Entre tanto, el clon de Lucifer se había puesto de pie, acercándose al vidrio protector.

-Cuidado… - Landry retrocedió.

-Tranquilícese, señor. El vidrio esta súper reforzado. No hay forma de que pueda…

La charla de Carter se vio interrumpida abruptamente. Los ojos del Goa'uld brillaron con una fosforescencia sobrenatural… **y el vidrio estalló en pedazos hacia fuera. **

Apenas hubo tiempo de nada. Mientras la alarma sonaba atronadora, Teal'c se arrojaba al piso protegiendo con su enorme cuerpo al General de los vidrios que volaban impulsados por una fuerza desconocida. Mitchell, en el otro rincón de la sala, hacia lo mismo con Carter no muy exitosamente…

En mitad del pandemonium desatado, el Goa'uld reía a carcajadas, mientras que a su alrededor algunos cristales danzaban formando un circulo protector.

El primer soldado que entró en la celda fue abatido cuando uno de los pedazos de vidrio quebrado se hundió en su garganta. De igual forma, el resto que entró detrás de éste fallecieron acribillados por los cristales restantes, sin siquiera poder disparar un tiro de sus armas.

-Como creo que quedara claro, sus intentos de detenerme esta vez son futilmente patéticos – Lucifer se cruzó de brazos, sereno y sonriendo pérfidamente - ¡Prepárense para morir!

Mitchell, lejos de amedrentarse y con varios cortes leves en el rostro, saltó de su rincón empuñando una pistola…

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

Disparó. Tres tiros.

_**Ninguno llego jamás al blanco. **_

Las balas, flotando paralizadas a escasos centímetros del rostro del Goa'uld, cayeron inofensivas al suelo.

-¡Rayos!

-Tsk, tks… Coronel Mitchell, esperaba otra cosa de usted – Lucifer extendió una mano y la cerró como si apretara algo. En ese momento Cameron comenzó a boquear, asfixiándose como si le apretaran la garganta – Si… poca cosa. Su antecesor, O'Neill, seguramente me habría proporcionado mas placer al aplastar su traquea con mis poderes… En fin, que remedio. Tendré que conformarme con las sobras.

-¡Suéltalo, maldito! – Teal'c se erguía ahora desafiante ante el alienígena, con los puños crispados y el rostro demudado de ira - ¡Tómame a mí, cobarde! ¡Soy más valioso que él!

Lucifer sonrió.

-Es verdad.

El Goa'uld hizo un gesto con la mano, liberando al pobre Mitchell de su influjo. El Coronel volvió a levantar su pistola… y fue abatido por una fuerza invisible contra una pared.

-Teal'c, mi pobre Jaffa… Tu muerte será horrorosa, mucho me temo.

Un pedazo de cristal filoso voló por los aires y quedó suspendido directamente sobre la frente de Teal'c. Los ojos de Lucifer brillaron con luz ultraterrena y entonces…

_¡ZAT! _

Una descarga energética chocó contra el cuerpo del Goa'uld. Desprevenido, Lucifer cayó al piso inconsciente.

El pedazo de vidrio que iba a cortar a Teal'c le imitó, partiéndose en miles de fragmentos en el suelo… cerca, en la entrada de la celda y con un arma Zat en las manos, el Dr. Jackson respiraba aliviado.

-¿Están bien? – preguntó, bajando el Zat.

-Has llegado a tiempo, Daniel Jackson – el Jaffa se volvió hacia Mitchell, preocupado - ¿Cómo estas?

-Sobreviviré… dolorido, y todo – el Coronel se tambaleaba. Nuevos soldados no tardaron en aparecer, rodeando la escena del drama y apuntando el cuerpo del alienígeno caído con sus armas.

-¿Esta muerto? – pregunto Landry, acercándose con cautela junto a Sam.

-Aturdido. Pero despertara pronto. Seria mejor tomar nuevas medidas de seguridad – Jackson se sacó los lentes de montura metálica y procedió a masajearse los ojos – General, estamos en grandes problemas.

-Me imagino, Dr. Jackson – irónicamente, Landry señaló a su alrededor. La celda era un desastre, con cadáveres de soldados atravesados por pedazos de vidrio.

-No entiende. He terminado de traducir el Testamento de Lucifer – Jackson tragó saliva – No solo creó un clon de si mismo… también ha fabricado un arma de destrucción masiva. Mucho me temo que es tarde para frenarla…

**Continuara… **


	4. Capitulo 3

**"EL TESTAMENTO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 3 **

La imagen en la pantalla mostraba primero una serie de símbolos Goa'uld cayendo como una cascada interminable hacia abajo. Sentado en su silla, en la Sala de Conferencias del SGC, a Mitchell aquel efecto le recordó inmediatamente a los títulos de la película "Matrix", cuando las letritas verdes descendían por toda la pantalla emulando a lo que debería ser algo relacionado con el ciber-espacio.

Desde una posición cercana a la pantalla, Jackson tecleó algo en una computadora y los símbolos danzarines se retorcieron en forma de hélice. Mitchell sabía un poco de Biología, así que no le sorprendió descubrir que la imagen creada era la famosa y universal cadena del ADN, con sus cromosomas enganchados unos con otros.

-¿Qué estamos viendo, doctor? – inquirió Landry, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa.

-Ah… si, este… - Daniel consultó sus apuntes – Lucifer tenía un plan de contingencia. Entre muchas cosas, previno que tal vez podría ser derrotado por nosotros…

Jackson hizo una pausa. Tecleó nuevas órdenes en su terminal computarizada y la imagen se sustituyó por el mapa 3-D de una célula.

-Tomó células y ADN humanos… los mezcló con ADN Goa'uld… _**su ADN**_… y creó un clon de si mismo, pero temo que no solo hizo esto. Llenó al duplicado de sus memorias y lo imbuyó, merced a técnicas genéticas avanzadas, de habilidades sobrehumanas – Jackson hizo otra pausa. Nadie habló – Peor aun. Lo evolucionó, de alguna manera, para convertirlo en un ser con energía inmortal… un arma biológica de alguna clase que debe completar sus planes. Como creo que se lo estarán imaginando, dichos planes comprenden en parte de vengarse de nosotros.

-Déjeme ver si entendí bien, doctor – el General se rascó la barbilla, pensativo – Tenemos un clon de un Señor del Sistema menor imbuido de… ¿Poderes Mágicos?

-No son mágicos, señor – intervino Carter. Entre sus manos tenia un legajo – Son habilidades telequineticas avanzadas, pero tenemos precedentes sobre el tema: Los Priores de los Ori. Presentan el mismo cuadro de evolución que el clon, señor.

Una figura vestida con bata blanca se acercó al General, extendiéndole una serie de tomografías cerebrales.

-Se las tomamos al Goa'uld hace momentos – dijo la Doctora Lam – Como puede verse aquí y aquí… el cerebro presenta un incremento neuronal superior. El parásito simbionte, como se puede ver en estas tomografías, esta también bastante desarrollado y sus zarcillos biológicos están ligados de tal forma al cerebro que casi forman una unidad indivisible.

-Bien, en síntesis: un Goa'uld con superpoderes Prior – Landry dejó las placas tomografícas sobre la mesa y miró a su equipo - ¿Dónde esta ahora nuestro monstruo de Frankenstein?

-En mi laboratorio. Lo conectamos a varias computadoras y scanners. Esta contenido físicamente y cambiamos el sistema de detención, pero al paso que vamos no será suficiente – informó la Dra. Lam.

-Continua evolucionando – Carter suspiró – No sabemos con exactitud hacia que o como acabara, pero sigue desarrollándose a pasos gigantes.

-¿El Testamento de Lucifer no arroja ninguna nueva luz al respecto, Dr. Jackson?

-No, General. Y supongo que solo nos queda una vía única para obtener más información del propósito de esto.

-¿Se refiere a que…?

-Hay que interrogar al clon.

* * *

Lucifer se encontraba sentado en una silla de metal. Sus manos y pies estaban atados, contenidos por unos grilletes especiales que le impedían cualquier movimiento. Adheridos a su cabeza calva, pendían unos electrodos con cables conectados a varias computadoras especiales que monitoreaban y escaneaban constantemente sus actividades cerebrales.

En todo momento, mientras soldados y científicos trabajaban en él, el Goa'uld no había dejado jamás de sonreír. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando la Dra. Lam volvió con Jackson y este último se acercó al cautivo con una silla, tomando asiento ante él.

-Veo que al final ha decidido hablar conmigo, Dr. Jackson – Lucifer tomó la palabra, sin esperar a que su interrogador lo hiciera primero – Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en hacerlo…

-Déjese de juegos. ¿Ve esos electrodos conectados a su cabeza? No solo son para escanear su cerebro… también son capaces de pasar altas dosis de corriente eléctrica.

Lucifer echó una pequeña carcajada. No parecía nada asombrado de lo que acababa de oír.

-Toda precaución es bienvenida, ¿no cree, mi amigo?

-No. No somos amigos.

El Goa'uld meneó la cabeza.

-Una lastima, doctor. Un intelecto como el suyo, realmente debería ensanchar un poco más el espectro de sus amistades. Seria bueno para usted, ¿no le parece?

Jackson no respondió. Solo se limitó a mirar al alienígena seriamente. Luego, se sacó sus gafas y se masajeó los ojos un momento.

El equipo científico y los soldados, junto con la Dra. Lam, solo se limitaban a seguir todo lo sucedido sin intervenir. De todas maneras, la médica sostenía de modo disimulado el control de activación del sistema de seguridad. Iba en contra de sus preceptos médicos el matar, por supuesto, pero Lam no era tonta. Si el prisionero intentaba algo fuera de lugar…

-Me pregunto, mi querido doctor, cuanto tiempo tardare en completar mi propósito final – continuó Lucifer, poniendo cara de inocente y jugando con la información que poseía – La evolución es algo sumamente… curioso.

-¿Esta disfrutando todo esto, verdad? ¿Ser prisionero y tener que estar bajo nuestro control? Porque lo esta, déjeme decirle… - Jackson se arrellanó en su asiento, acercándose un poco mas al cautivo – No, no creo francamente que a un Señor del Sistema como a usted le encante todo esto… Mas bien, debe irritarle – sonrió, complacido al ver como el Goa'uld abandonaba sus aires de suficiencia y lo miraba con una expresión fría.

-Cuidado, Dr. Jackson. Juega con fuego. No voy a permitir que me falte el respeto – le advirtió Lucifer, gélido – Sabe que seria MUY fácil para mi matarlo… y sin mover un músculo.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Le diré qué: nos da información útil y tal vez… _solo tal vez_… le liberemos.

-¿Qué clase de ser idiota se piensa que soy, doctor? Nunca me liberarían. Me parece que erró la táctica.

-¿Cómo puede están seguro de eso? – Jackson entrelazó sus manos, sereno. Lam observó que parecía llevar el control de la charla ahora, pero…

-Doctor, entre mis poderes esta el de leer las mentes… y mientras su boca dice una cosa, su mente me cuenta algo diferente.

Se produjo el silencio. Tanto Jackson como Lucifer se sostenían las miradas, sin pestañear.

-También su mente dice muchas otras cosas, doctor – continuó el Goa'uld – Veo imágenes… de mis anteriores derrotas* - hizo una mueca de disgusto con la boca – Dígame, ¿le provoca placer recordarlas?

* **(Ver mis anteriores fanfics del SG-1, "Lucifer" y "La Venganza de Lucifer", para mas datos. Nota del autor) **

-Me da una especie de consuelo, si… saber que NO es invencible y que, de todas maneras, el VERDADERO Lucifer esta MUERTO… Y que ahora hablo solo con un imitador, una burda copia clónica con sus recuerdos.

Los ojos del alienígena brillaron peligrosamente. La doctora Lam estuvo a punto de presionar el dispositivo de seguridad, pero se detuvo al ver que el prisionero los cerraba y volvía a sonreír, burlón como siempre.

-Astuto. No me caben dudas – dijo, al cabo de un momento – Interesante este juego. Usted quiere saber algo… se muere porque yo se lo cuente, pero sabe que no lo haré…

Lucifer volvió a abrir sus ojos. El brillo ultraterreno había desaparecido de ellos.

-O tal vez… ¿Si lo haga?

* * *

Landry tamborileaba con sus dedos la mesa de su despacho, meditabundo.

Ante él, sentado con los brazos cruzados, el Coronel Cameron Mitchell permanecía en silencio, observándole.

-Lindo lío – el General meneó la cabeza, resoplando – Menudo lindo lío.

-Y que lo diga, señor… - Mitchell asintió.

Landry se puso de pie. Caminó hasta un rincón del despacho y se quedó mirando un cuadro colgado allí.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Mitchell? – preguntó – La verdad.

-¿La verdad, señor? – el Coronel suspiró – Pues que deberíamos haber destruido a ese clon apenas lo vimos.

-Si, supongo que deberíamos haberlo hecho.

La atención del General se desvió súbitamente hacia el teléfono rojo colocado sobre su escritorio. Estaba sonando y eso solo podía significar que…

-Los Peces Gordos al otro lado de la línea, señor – bromeó Mitchell mientras Landry estiraba una mano y descolgaba el tubo.

-Aquí el General Landry… Buenas tardes, señor Presidente – Landry miró a Mitchell con un claro gesto de sorpresa – Si señor, lo tenemos en custodia… si, sé que es sumamente peligroso, pero podremos… ¿Es seguro eso, señor?

"Mas problemas, seguro", pensó Mitchell, oyendo la charla.

-Entendido, señor, pero… ¿Es necesario?

Se produjo un silencio. Landry escuchaba. Luego, saludó al Presidente y colgó.

-Problemas, me imagino, señor.

-Mas que eso, Mitchell… El Presidente y el Comité de Supervisión del Proyecto StarGate están al tanto de TODO.

-¿Y que dicen?

-Nos mandan a Richard Woolsey, para hacerse cargo del caso…

**Continuara… **


	5. Capitulo 4

**"EL TESTAMENTO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 4 **

Lucifer parecía disfrutar de algún modo de la situación. A Jackson le dio esa impresión. Tal vez la pasividad del Goa'uld, dueño de un gran poder, fuera totalmente fingida.

¿No era extraño que, si en verdad tenia poderes similares a un Prior, no los estuviera usando? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba esperando?

-Usted quiere un trato – dijo sonriendo el Goa'uld prisionero – Me parece justo… y muy inteligente, pero yo pondré las condiciones. Y creo que la información que puedo darle lo vale.

-Veremos. ¿Qué clase de información tiene?

Silencio. Lucifer no respondió.

-No esta jugando limpio, Doc.

-¿_Doc_? Eso es nuevo… Hum, interesante. ¿El léxico del vocabulario lo aprendió solo o lo tomó de las mentes de los presentes?

El Goa'uld miró de soslayo a la Dra. Lam y al resto del personal reunido.

-Sin ánimos de ofender, pero creo que el UNICO con un intelecto superior interesante de explorar es el suyo, mi buen doctor.

-¿Qué puede darnos que consideraríamos de inestimable valor? – Jackson obvió el comentario adulador (y por ende, falso) del cautivo.

-¿Técnicas de clonación avanzadas, tal vez? ¿Un sistema para combatir a esos Ori que tanto dolor parece provocarles?

-¿Y todo a cambio de…?

-Mi libertad. Y no hablamos de una ficción… Quiero mi TOTAL libertad. A cambio, prometo compartir todos mis conocimientos y abandonar para siempre la Tierra.

Jackson se cruzó de brazos. Intercambió una mirada con Lam.

-Suena muy bonito, pero creo que comprenderá que me es difícil creerle.

-Si tiene problemas para creer en la palabra de otros, doctor… - Lucifer se encogió de hombros.

-No se trata de eso. La cuestión cambia cuando se trata de la palabra de un genocida extraterrestre.

-Tómelo o déjelo, doctor, pero le advierto algo – los ojos del Goa'uld volvieron a brillar fosforescentes. Otra vez la doctora Lam estuvo tentada de usar el sistema de seguridad y electrificarlo – Apurese. El tiempo no es mi amigo, ¿entiende?

Jackson se puso de pie.

-No – dijo - ¿Cuál es la finalidad de todo esto? _**¿En que está evolucionando?**_ ¡RESPONDA!

El Goa'uld se limitó a cerrar sus ojos brillantes y no respondió.

Jackson esperó, pero se marchó cuando fue evidente que no obtendría ninguna respuesta.

* * *

A Woolsey no le agradaba ser "la niña de los recados" del Presidente. Por eso, cuando Landry entró en la Sala de Conferencias y lo encontró sentado en su lugar, lo dejó todo bien claro…

-El espécimen capturado debe ser estudiado hasta saber todo sobre él, ¿me entiende, General?

-Vamos a aclarar algunas cosas, Woolsey. Primero, esta es MI base y esta bajo MI mando… Segundo, ¿Qué cree que estamos haciendo desde que esto empezó?

Woolsey se aclaró la garganta. Se acomodó sus lentes y le sostuvo la mirada a Landry.

-El Presidente esta muy preocupado – declaró – No quiere que otra vez se produzcan incidentes como el que ya hubo en el pasado con este alienígena.*

* **(Vease mis anteriores fanfics del SG-1, "Lucifer" y "La Venganza de Lucifer", para más datos. Nota del autor) **

-En eso él y yo estamos de acuerdo. Estamos trabajando sobre ello. Mientras hablamos, el Dr. Jackson interroga al prisionero.

La puerta de la Sala de Conferencias se abre. Daniel penetra y se queda de una pieza al ver a Woolsey allí…

-Doctor Jackson.

-Mister Woolsey – Daniel asintió con la cabeza y luego, miró al General – Quiere negociar. Dice que puede darnos conocimientos para combatir a los Ori.

Woolsey se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Eso suena magnifico – dijo.

-¿Ha cambio de qué? – preguntó Landry, mas prudente.

-Su libertad.

-¡Esta loco!

-No lo creo, pero es imposible hacerlo hablar acerca de la finalidad de su evolución. Tiene una voluntad de hierro.

-Entonces no podemos aceptar ninguna condición. ¡No negociamos con genocidas!

-En todo caso, eso lo decidiré yo, General – Woolsey otra vez, petulante, dándose aires de importancia.

-¡Me importa un rábano, Richard! ¡No vamos a acceder a demandas de sicópatas extraterrestres y no me gusta que sobrepasen mi autoridad en esta base!

La tensión podía olerse en el aire. Jackson sabia que Landry tenia razón, pero Woolsey jamás lo admitiría.

El enviado del Presidente se acomodó sus lentes, un gesto más que evidente de su creciente nerviosismo. Ignorando deliberadamente al General, se volvió hacia Jackson.

-Quiero ver al prisionero.

-Richard, ¿no ha oído lo que dije?

-He oído perfectamente lo que dijo, General Landry – Woolsey había endurecido mas el tono de su voz, si tal cosa era posible – Y creo que al Comité de Supervisión también le encantaría oírlo… incluso al Presidente – se acercó a Landry y entrecerró los ojos, desafiante - ¿Cómo cree que el Presidente se tomaría el enterarse que esta violando sus ordenes al socavar la autoridad que me ha sido conferida? Sinceramente, se vería horrible en su expediente, General. ¿No lo cree?

Jackson contuvo el aliento. Landry estaba enrojeciendo rápidamente…

-Se lo advierto, Richard… No me provoque – siseó.

Woolsey volvió a ignorarlo. Se dirigió a Jackson.

-Quiero ver al prisionero… ahora.

Landry bufó… y con aquel gesto, se rindió. Lo tenían atado con una soga al cuello.

-Haga lo que dice, doctor- ordenó – Muéstreselo.

* * *

Lucifer seguía sentado en la silla de la cual era cautivo, custodiado por los soldados y el equipo medico de la Dra. Lam, cuando Woolsey entró.

Una fina sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro burlón al ver al enviado del Presidente… sonrisa que se ensanchó gravemente al tomar Woolsey asiento ante él.

-Buenos días, Mr. Woolsey – dijo – No me lo creerá usted, pero le esperaba… y mucho.

* * *

-¿Se lo llevó? – la cara de Mitchell era un canto a la incredulidad. Tanto él como Daniel se encontraban en la habitación de éste último horas después.

-Al Área 51… para estudiarlo mejor, dijo – Jackson se encogió de hombros, mientras leía de su computadora portátil extractos del Testamento de Lucifer que seguían pendientes por traducir – En realidad, Woolsey esta obsesionado por los conocimientos tecnológicos que puede sacar de esto, mas que otra cosa.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Es decir… ¿el General no pudo evitarlo?

-No. Woolsey amenazó con denunciarlo ante el Presidente si se le ocurría evitarlo. Landry no tuvo opción.

-Mierda – Mitchell se sentía frustrado. Aquello era un cambio total de dirección - ¿Y ahora?

-Por lo pronto, supongo que seguir investigando. Carter y Lam han ido al P4X-999 para revisar a fondo el laboratorio donde estaba el clon; yo estoy traduciendo algunos fragmentos del Testamento de Lucifer que quedan.

-Pensé que dijiste que no quedaba nada más por sacar del mensaje póstumo de ese granuja.

-Así lo creí – Jackson tecleó en su computadora – Pero da la casualidad de que estoy pasando el texto por un nuevo programa de traducción simbólica… y quiero ver que sale de esto – hubo un pitido en la máquina portátil. Jackson esperó y alargó una mano hacia una taza de café. Estaba tomando un sorbo cuando una serie de símbolos surgieron en la pantalla verde y a su costado, la traducción limpia del texto – Santo Dios – fue lo único que dijo, para luego, sumirse en un silencio de muerte mientras leía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? – inquirió Mitchell, sorprendido.

Jackson hizo imprimir el texto en la pantalla con el semblante tan blanco como el de un fantasma. Seguía igual cuando se volvió hacia el Coronel.

-Llama a Landry… A Sam, a Teal'c… A TODOS. ¡Es urgente!

-¡Jackson! ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Daniel echó una mirada rápida a la pantalla antes de responder.

-Creo que nos burlaron ante nuestras narices… y creo que estamos a punto de pagarlo.

* * *

La puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Lucifer, esposado en las manos y custodiado por dos guardias, penetró al pasillo central del complejo subterráneo del Área 51, seguido por Woolsey.

Un científico, vestido con bata blanca, salio a recibirles…

-Mister Woolsey, me alegro de verle. Soy el doctor Stockman – se presentó.

-¿Todo esta preparado tal y como lo pedí?

-Bien… esto… confieso que las especificaciones han sido raras, pero tenemos todo. ¿Mister Woolsey? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Woolsey le había dado la espalda a Stockman. Sacando una llave, liberó al prisionero de sus ataduras, ante la atónita mirada del científico y los custodios.

-Gracias, Richard… me estaban doliendo mucho las manos – Lucifer arrojó las esposas al piso y se volvió hacia Stockman – Parece que hoy habrá un ligero cambio de planes, doctor… Este lugar acaba de cambiar de dueño… _permanentemente_.

Stockman no entendía que sucedía pero cuando vio los brillantes ojos del Goa'uld, lo supo.

…Pero era demasiado tarde…

* * *

En la Sala de Conferencias del SGC se habían reunido todos. Allí fue donde Jackson comunicó las malas noticias.

-He descubierto el plan de Lucifer. Estaba todo en el Testamento, pero encriptado de forma tal que se me escapó la primera vez. Cuando lo pasé por un programa de computadora de traducción simbólica, saltó todo.

Daniel extendió fotocopias del texto a todos, mientras seguía explicando.

-El clon no puede, en realidad, evolucionar más allá del punto al que llegó. Necesita de una súper maquina genética de recombinación de ADN para alcanzar pleno potencial… en cuanto lo logre, alcanzara la Ascensión.

Landry dejó la fotocopia y miró a Jackson.

-Un momento… ¿Ascensión? ¿Esta diciendo que su evolución culmina con…?

-…Su conversión en un ente de energía pura, capaz de destruir el cosmos mismo. Pero hay más… El Lucifer original dejó instrucciones precisas en la mente de su duplicado de donde conseguir las piezas para la construcción de la maquina genética. Adivinen donde.

-El Área 51 – dijo Carter, súbitamente.

-Exacto. El principal almacén de tecnología alienígena de la Tierra… servida en bandeja.

Landry se puso de pie. Con el rostro pálido del horror, abrió la puerta de la habitación y le gritó al soldado más próximo:

-¡Rápido! ¡Comuníquense con el Área 51!

**Continuara… **


	6. Capitulo 5

**"EL TESTAMENTO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 5 **

Los intentos de comunicarse con el Área 51 habían sido totalmente nulos. Como si una mano de oscuridad hubiera caído sobre ella, los intentos de contacto con el almacén de tecnología alienígena dieron como resultado un silencio de muerte.

Landry no tenia que ser muy experto para darse cuenta de qué era lo que sucedía: Lucifer se había apoderado del Área 51.

Y a medida que el SG-1 revisaba cada vez mas el demente plan del Goa'uld, mas cuenta se daban de cómo había sucedido todo…

-Woolsey tuvo contacto con Lucifer… es de suponer que utilizó sus poderes mentales para controlarlo e influenciarlo de alguna manera – explicó Jackson, mientras viajaba con los otros a bordo de una camioneta negra del SGC – Con Woolsey bajo su control, Lucifer se hizo llevar al Área 51, siguiendo las instrucciones que… su original dejó.

-Tomar el lugar, construir la maquina genética… evolucionar – completó Carter por Daniel. A su lado, mientras cargaba su arma, Mitchell resopló.

-Vaya rata lista resulto ser nuestro amigo L – dijo - ¿Por eso daba tantas vueltas cuando Daniel lo interrogó?

-Así es. Jugaba con nosotros… a su modo retorcido.

-Lo que no entiendo todavía es por que quiso matarnos antes con sus poderes. Digo, no suena lógico, ¿no? Si el tipo solo buscaba que alguien le llevara al Área 51 esa no era la mejor forma.

Jackson fue quien explicó ese interrogante de Mitchell.

-Una prueba. Estaba testeando sus poderes. Quería saber de que era capaz.

-Cuando ya lo supo y Daniel Jackson le detuvo, no tuvo necesidad de insistir. Tan solo se limitó a seguir las ordenes originales del Testamento – intervino Teal'c.

-Si señor, menuda rata lista nuestro L.

-Estamos a punto de llegar – les avisó el conductor de la camioneta.

El SG-1 se preparó. Todos vestían ropas oscuras y llevaban armas, listos para el asalto.

Cuando todo el plan del enemigo quedó claro, el General Landry dispuso una estrategia para arribar al Área 51 tomada. El SG-1 seria el primer equipo en penetrar sus defensas. Una vez adentro, allanarían el camino para el resto de los equipos del SGC que les seguían.

-Llegamos – anunció el conductor, deteniéndose – El Área 51.

Ante ellos se elevaban una serie de hangares y depósitos cercados por un muro de alambres. Nada fuera de lo normal. Por la superficie y por fuera, el Área 51 era tan solo, a ojos del mundo, una base más de la Fuerza Aérea sin distinción aparente.

Pero bajo la superficie…

El complejo se extendía por kilómetros. En cierta forma, el Área 51 era una copia en diseño de la base subterránea del SGC. Pasillos metálicos interconectados entre si; laboratorios y almacenes, en donde se acumulaban cientos de objetos extraterrestres recogidos en misiones SG…

El lugar era una mina de oro en lo que a tecnología alienígena se refería.

-No hay nadie vigilando – dijo Carter, mientras descendía del vehículo.

-Mala señal – Mitchell sacó unos binoculares. Escudriñó el perímetro largo rato con ellos – Abandonado… al menos, en la superficie.

-¿Cómo entraremos? – preguntó Teal'c.

Carter señaló la tapa de un ducto de ventilación grande que emergía del suelo.

-Por ahí. Va derecho hacia el complejo. Atravesamos el túnel y entramos derecho a un pasillo lateral.

-¿Y las alarmas?

-No hay. Este ducto es una salida de emergencias camuflada. Directo al corazón del Área 51.

Mitchell no se lo podía creer.

-¿Me estas diciendo que el sitio mas importante del mundo no tiene alarmas en su salida de emergencias?

La Coronel se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ves a alguien con intención de entrar a un área restringida del Gobierno en varios kilómetros a la redonda?

-¿Bromeas? A parte de nosotros, pues…

Mitchell observó a su alrededor. El Área 51 estaba rodeada por un desierto de roca.

-Ok, Sam. Tienes razón.

-¿Podemos dejar de perder el tiempo y entrar? – pidió Jackson – Cada segundo es vital, ¿saben?

Mitchell asintió. Se acomodó su gorra y dio la orden esperada.

-Adelante.

* * *

Lucifer estaba complacido.

Habiendo cambiado sus ropas de presidiario por una túnica negra Goa'uld, el malévolo alienígena observaba y dirigía desde una plataforma la construcción de su impresionante maquina genética.

Bajo su control mental, todos los soldados, operarios y científicos del Área 51 se afanaban montando piezas, soldándolas y dando retoques al impresionante exo-esqueleto de metal que le proporcionaría al Goa'uld la ultima clave para completar su plan… el plan que su "primer yo", su antecesor, había elaborado.

**La Ascensión. **

Como un ente de energía pura, unido al cosmos infinito, vaciaría la Tierra de todas sus formas vitales. Luego, iría a lo profundo del espacio tras la búsqueda de esos Ori que tanto pavor parecían causar en sus enemigos.

_Los doblegaría. _

_Les robaría sus poderes. _

Y entonces se dedicaría a la parte más ambiciosa de su proyecto: reestructurar el Universo.

**Recrear el Big Bang… rehacer al cosmos a Su Imagen y Semejanza. **

Sonrió, maléficamente, complacido.

**Era mas que un Goa'uld, mas que cualquier ser del Universo. Los Tau'ri lo subestimaron en sus primeros encuentros, pero ahora les demostraría su error. **

Evolucionaría.

Ascendería al Poder Total.

_**¡Nadie iba a detenerlo! **_

Una figura se le acercó, sumisa. Richard Woolsey, mantenido bajo su titánico control mental, era ahora uno más de sus fieles seguidores. Inclinándose con respeto, el enviado del Presidente le comunicó una noticia.

-Mi Señor, acaban de llegar. Los sensores que mandó a instalar les han detectado. Vienen hacia acá.

Los ojos de Lucifer brillaron.

-Magnifico – dijo – Será divertido que el SG-1 intente detenerme. No podrán, claro, pero representa el mayor reto para mi intelecto supremo.

-¿Quiere que envíe a los soldados a por ellos?

-No, Richard. Tengo un plan mejor.

El Goa'uld caminó hasta una puerta de metal. Con un gesto de su mano, la abrió sin tocarla. Daba a un depósito de almacenaje especial…

Se concentró. Un influjo telepático surgió de él y despertó a aquellas cosas guardadas allí, inactivas desde hace tiempo.

Otra sonrisa demencial cruzó su rostro.

-Vayan por mis enemigos. Distráiganlos mientras cumplo mi objetivo – ordenó.

Saltando de los rincones, con ruidos secos y metálicos, una legión de arañas mecánicas se puso en marcha.

El Goa'uld las vio marchar y rió a carcajadas al pensar en el sorprendido rostro de sus enemigos al ver aquel pequeño ejercito de Replicantes en acción.

* * *

Los Replicantes interceptaron al SG-1 en la mitad de un pasillo del desierto complejo. Hasta el momento, la entrada al lugar había sido tranquila y sin novedades, pero cuando las arañas tecno-orgánicas surgieron, arrastrándose y trepando por las paredes, el horror empezó.

-¡Replicantes! – exclamó Jackson, retrocediendo y comenzando a disparar con su arma.

-¿Qué hacen estos bichos aquí? – Mitchell se unió a los disparos, creando una lluvia de balas que rebotaban contra los escurridizos cuerpos de metal.

-Después de la derrota de los Replicantes, algunos fueron almacenados aquí, para estudio – Carter también disparaba con su arma, sumada al fuego de sus compañeros – Pero es ilógico que puedan seguir activados… Lucifer debe estarlos controlando de alguna manera.

-¡Cuidado, Samantha Carter! – gritó Teal'c, apuntando su Lanza hacia la pared detrás de Carter.

Un rayo de energía centelleó en el aire, volando a un Replicante trepado al muro. Con sus fauces metálicas, se disponía a lanzarse sobre la muchacha y despedazarla…

Aquello no parecía tener fin. Cuando el SG-1 abatía a un grupo de arañas, otras ocupaban su lugar velozmente. Mitchell recargaba su arma, mientras Jackson cubría su flanco derecho. Los Replicantes aprovecharon esa ocasión para atacar con más brutalidad, demostrando que podían aprender de sus errores a la misma velocidad con la que se multiplicaban.

-¡Esto no esta funcionando! ¡Cada vez que destrozamos a uno, de sus pedazos surgen más! – gritó Mitchell, por encima del estruendo de disparos.

Hizo una pausa. Volvió a recargar su arma… y mientras metía un cargador nuevo en el rifle, un Replicante saltó sobre él…

* * *

La maquina genética estaba lista.

Se trataba de una plataforma grande, de forma piramidal, con un cristal engarzado en la cima y espejos montados en un semicírculo en el interior de su base. Cientos de cables surgían y atravesaban andamios, conectados a generadores de potencia electro-motriz.

Lucifer, admirando la obra que sus esclavos construyeron, sintió una satisfacción tremenda. El momento en que sus sueños se cumplirían estaba por empezar.

-Excelente. Ahora, finalmente veré realizado mi propósito – dijo. Luego, se volvió hacia Woolsey y todos los hombres del Área 51 allí reunidos, quienes bajo su influencia telepática, todavía eran sus esclavos – Cuando esté dentro, mi poder mermara levemente… Ustedes deberán mantener a mis enemigos ocupados, hasta que el proceso termine.

-Si, Mi señor – Woolsey asintió, sumiso.

El Goa'uld caminó hacia el interior de la plataforma piramidal. Cuando estuvo en el centro, procedió a despojarse de su túnica, quedando completamente desnudo.

Extendiendo sus manos hacia los costados, dejó que su poder emergiera de su cuerpo, activando la maquinaria que lo rodeaba. Luces y rayos surcaron el aire y envolvieron al alienígena, penetrando hasta el último cromosoma del interior de sus células…

El proceso evolutivo acelerado había empezado.

* * *

Mitchell cerró los ojos y se preparó para sentir aquellas mandíbulas de acero penetrar y desgarrar su carne… y entonces el Replicante que se le había subido encima se desintegró en miles de fragmentos de metal.

Al mismo tiempo, el ejército de sus hermanos arácnidos atacantes le imitó, desapareciendo el poder invisible que los mantenía activados y quedando reducidos todos a iguales pedazos de metal relucientes desparramados por el piso.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Mitchell se puso de pie, sorprendido - ¿Se les acabó las baterías?

-El influjo de Lucifer ha desaparecido. Eso solo puede significar que… - la explicación de Jackson quedó interrumpida por un estruendo descomunal proveniente del centro del Área 51.

-¡Esta empezando! ¡Esa distorsión sísmica solo puede ser la maquina genética extrayendo poder! – Carter miró a sus compañeros, aterrada.

Mitchell recargó su arma, frunciendo el ceño.

-Muy bien, esto termina acá – dijo - ¡Vamos por esa rata!

* * *

Energía y luz.

En el centro de la maquina genética, el cuerpo desnudo de Lucifer se convertía poco a poco en luz pura. Extasiado y sintiendo la proximidad de la Ascensión, el Goa'uld se preparaba para alcanzar la Gloria Final.

**¡Ya nada podría detenerlo! **

El SG-1 entró en la sala de la descomunal maquina, en ese mismo momento. El asombro, el terror y cualquier duda se desvanecieron inmediatamente de sus almas al comprender que debían impedir a toda costa la Ascensión de su enemigo. Pero a esta fiel determinación, le siguió el nuevo problema que debían atravesar…

De pie, delante de la maquina, una multitud de gente (científicos, operarios y militares, entre ellos Woolsey) se apretujaban, impidiéndoles el paso.

-¡Maldición, Woolsey! ¡Quitense de en medio! – gritó Mitchell, apuntando con su arma a la multitud.

-No pasarán – el tono de voz de la multitud reverberó en la sala. Era un tono seco, totalmente desprovisto de emociones humanas. Bajo el control mental del enemigo, aquella gente se había convertido en verdaderos y genuinos zombies sin voluntad propia, mas que la de su Amo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¡No podemos disparar a esta gente! ¡Son victimas de Lucifer! ¡Están bajo su control hipno-telepático!

-¡Carter, dime algo que no sepa!

La multitud zombie avanzó hacia ellos. Iban totalmente desarmados, pero juntos. El SG-1 retrocedió, imposibilitado de continuar.

Se produjo otro movimiento de tierra. En el interior de la maquina, el proceso evolutivo de Lucifer continuaba.

-¡Hay que detener esto! – Mitchell bajó su arma, desesperado. Sabia que no podía abrir fuego contra gente inocente, por más que la seguridad del mundo estuviera en juego - ¿Cómo desactivamos esa cosa?

-¡No podemos! ¡Por el diseño, esta maquina es automática una vez que se activa!

-¡Carter, no me estas ayudando para nada! – Mitchell observó hacia todos lados, buscando una salida en la pared humana que los rodeaba impidiéndoles seguir. Era inútil. La multitud les acechaba por todos lados - ¡Dime que podemos romper para acabar con esto, Sam! ¡YA!

Carter tragó saliva y obligó a su mente a trabajar a toda prisa. La solución llegó, como un golpe de relámpago, luego de un momento de vacilación.

-¡Coronel! ¡Sé como acabar con esto!

-¡Magnifico! ¡Te escucho!

-¡La maquina re-dirige la energía desde la punta de la pirámide, desde aquel cristal colocado allí! ¡Hay que destruirlo!

-¿Servirá eso?

-¡No lo sé! Creo… ¡Creo que si!

-¡Es todo lo que necesito saber! – Mitchell se volvió hacia Teal'c, quien contemplaba absorto el escenario de pesadilla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor - ¡Préstame tu Lanza, grandote!

Con el arma del Jaffa en las manos, el Coronel apuntó en dirección de la cumbre de la pirámide de metal. La multitud de esclavos zombies de Lucifer, viendo lo que se proponía hacer, se abalanzó en masa a detenerlo.

Hubo empujones, forcejeos y patadas, cuando el resto del SG-1 intervino, defendiendo a Mitchell para que pudiera fijar el arma sobre su blanco.

Una figura que era todo luz, desde el interior de la maquina, se percató entonces de lo que pasaba. Su rostro, compuesto ahora de miles de centellas danzarinas, se volvió en aquella dirección, con una mueca de ira…

-¡DETENGANLO! – bramó una voz y fue como si un trueno hablara - ¡EL PROCESO TODAVIA NO ESTA COMPLETADO!

-¡Toma esto! ¡Vete al Diablo, hijo de puta!

Cuando Mitchell tuvo a tiro su objetivo, entre el caos de la lucha contra la multitud poseída, apretó el gatillo… y una descarga de energía salio disparada, dando en el blanco.

Se produjo un fogonazo cegador. La multitud poseída quedó fuera del influjo mental de su Amo de un momento a otro, entre aterrorizada y confundida, mientras en el corazón de la maquina, una figura que perdía su brillo y poder, gritaba con una frustración e ira infinitas…

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO!

Segundos después, todo voló por los aires.

* * *

Landry miraba el paisaje que desfilaba bajo el helicóptero que lo llevaba con un mudo sentimiento de temor. A su lado y preparándose, un grupo de soldados del equipo de asalto cargaba sus armas, listos para entrar en acción cuando arribaran al Área 51.

-General, estamos llegando – avisó el piloto, desde la cabina. Landry asintió y se volvió hacia sus hombres.

-Muy bien, muchachos, supongo que el Coronel Mitchell y el resto del SG-1 tuvo éxito en allanar el camino. De no ser así… - Landry hizo una pausa, serio – De no ser así, tendremos que pelear… y que Dios nos proteja, pero caeremos como se debe: LUCHANDO.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. El General volvió su mirada hacia el exterior del helicóptero, hacia el gran terreno del Área 51 que ya aparecía adelante… y lo hizo justo a tiempo de ver como la roca del suelo se partía en pedazos, empujada por un objeto metálico con forma de pirámide que emergía hacia arriba.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Brotando del agujero abierto, entre nubes de humo y fuego, una cosmonave Goa'uld se elevó en el cielo, dejando detrás de si una estela de destrucción. Viendo aquello, Landry comprendió que el enemigo escapaba… y que un nutrido grupo de gente salía del Área 51 por un acceso de emergencia, algo malheridos.

El helicóptero tocó tierra. Apenas lo hizo, Landry bajó y corrió hacia la multitud confusa y dolorida, que se acercaba. Reconoció de inmediato, entre ellos, al SG-1 y a Richard Woolsey.

-¡General! No sabe cuanto nos alegra verlo – saludó Mitchell, sonriendo con alivio.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Todos están bien?

-Necesitamos atención medica para algunos, señor – informó Carter, señalando a la gente que les acompañaba a la superficie y que los rodeaba – Algunos tienen unas cuantas heridas, producto de la explosión…

-¿Explosión?

-Volamos la maquina genética – Jackson se sacó sus gafas. Algunos de los cristales estaban rotos – Lucifer no pudo completar su evolución.

-Bendito sea Dios – Landry sintió que el horror se desvanecía de su alma.

-…Pero escapó. Fue en mitad del caos después de la explosión. Ignoramos como demonios lo logró esa rata, pero se arrastró hasta una de las naves Goa'uld almacenadas abajo – Mitchell señaló al pozo abierto por la salida del vehículo extraterrestre – Se nos escapó antes de poder detenerlo, señor.

El tono de Mitchell era definitivamente de frustración. Landry le comprendió. Él mismo hubiera querido cerrar sus manos sobre el pezcueso de aquella sabandija alienígena que tantos dolores de cabeza parecía empecinada en causarles.

-No creo que debamos temer ya de él, señor.

-¿Por qué, doctor Jackson?

Daniel levantó la vista hacia el cielo. A lo lejos, la nave Goa'uld ya solo era visible como una estrella.

-Ha perdido todos sus poderes. Al no alcanzar el desarrollo total, revirtió. Es de suponer que JAMAS se recuperará… eso si su cuerpo sobrevive en el estado en que está al viaje espacial.

-Recemos por que no, doctor – Landry se volvió hacia Woolsey - ¿Cómo se encuentra, Richard?

Woolsey no respondió. Se le veía entre confundido y avergonzado.

No era para menos, claro, pensó Jackson, con cierta ironía. Fue el primero en ser victima de la manipulación mental del engendro Goa'uld. En verdad, sin la ayuda de Woolsey, quizás ni la mitad de lo que sucedió hubiera pasado…

-Yo… Yo… General, yo… - tartamudeó.

Se produjo un momento incomodo. Finalmente, la sorpresa la dio Landry al sonreír.

-Le diré que, Richard: usted se olvida de "ciertas cosas" muy feas que me dijo hace poco y yo prometo hacer lo mismo con otras que pasaron indirectamente… por su culpa. ¿Qué le parece?

Woolsey no respondió. Asintió inexpresivamente y se alejó del grupo, caminando hacia el helicóptero.

-Como se invierten los roles, ejem – murmuró Mitchell a Teal'c. El Jaffa enarcó una ceja, por toda respuesta – Lo que son las cosas de la vida…

Se hizo un silencio entre el grupo por un momento, solo roto por el sonido de una flota de helicóptero que llegaban a asistir a la gente del Área 51.

-¿Realmente se terminó la amenaza de Lucifer? – la pregunta de Landry no iba dirigida a nadie en especial, mas bien a si mismo. Se la hacia mientras miraba la llegada de las demás aeronaves del SGC.

-Bueno, nunca se sabe, señor – respondió Carter, a su lado – Las posibilidades son infinitas… quizás volvamos a saber de él, si es que decide regresar.

-Lo estaremos esperando – Mitchell echó una mirada al cielo, ansioso – Si, personalmente, lo estaré esperando con muchas ganas…

-Muy bien, gente – Landry suspiró – Vamos a casa. Hay mucho papeleo que rellenar y muchas cosas que limpiar. ¡Andando!

Con el General Landry a la cabeza, el SG-1 abandonó el Área 51.

**Continuara… **


	7. Epilogo

**"EL TESTAMENTO DE LUCIFER"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**EPILOGO **

_La nave descendió sobre el planetoide. Aunque moribundo, su ocupante se las arregló para ponerse de pie y arrastrarse hacia los Anillos de Transporte. _

_Gracias a ellos, penetró en el laboratorio oculto, sumido en el silencio, en el corazón de aquella luna artificial. Aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire… y tosió, dándose cuenta de que escupió sangre. _

_Se moría. _

_Como pudo, accedió a un largo pasillo con paredes de metal adornadas con jeroglíficos, que terminaban en una gran puerta con columnas. Apoyándose en ellas, rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica negra y sacó la llave. _

_La llave era un pequeño cristal de cuarzo. Lo metió en una ranura y el sistema computerizado abrió la puerta. Tambaleándose, entró en el gran salón lleno de cámaras criogénicas y fue directo ante un panel de control. _

_Sus dedos, secos y arrugados, casi tísicos, se curvaron sobre unas teclas. Las presionó en orden y una pantalla holográfica se encendió. Muchos símbolos Goa'uld desfilaron sobre ella. _

_Se moría. _

_Masculló un insulto en un idioma arcaico y activó una cámara. La luz alumbró su contenido dormido en estasis, de inmediato… _

_Con los ojos nublados y enrojecidos por la fiebre del deterioro mortal, contempló al cuerpo que descansaba… y sonrió, mientras desactivaba la suspensión animada. _

_Fue todo lo último que pudo hacer. _

_Murió algunos segundos después. _

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y salió de la cámara.

Contempló a su clon, muerto y marchito de forma imposible, como una momia que llevara seca durante miles de años, en el suelo. No sintió nada en especial. Solo se limitó a sacar del cadáver la túnica negra y ponérsela.

Luego, se volvió hacia el panel de control y presionó algunos botones, sabiendo de antemano qué debería hacer (las instrucciones estaban grabadas en su mente y en sus células desde hacia rato). Más luces se encendieron en las demás cámaras ubicadas en la sala. En el interior de todas, había hombres dormidos y congelados… esperando despertar.

…_Todos iguales a él… _

**Clones. **

Lucifer-3 sonrió, satisfecho. Observó la magna obra de su Progenitor, del Primero de ellos, y no pudo menos que admirarse de su intelecto superior al prever todo esto.

-Es hora de despertar, hermanos – dijo, desactivando la suspensión animada de las demás cámaras criónicas – Es hora de que el nombre de Lucifer sea temido en el Cosmos por los que se nos oponen… ¡ES HORA DE QUE SEAMOS LEGION!

Con un suspiro eléctrico y un bostezo colectivo, los cientos de clones de Lucifer abrieron los ojos… y despertaron.

**¿FIN?**


End file.
